The Rumor
by Sk8rnerdbleach
Summary: Turn Back the Pendulum Arc: Yoruichi makes Soi Fon and Byakuya have a playdate, but then the unexpected happens and someone spreads it around the Soul Society!
1. The Rumor Intro

**The Rumor**

**A/N: First fanfic finally! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't want to go!" Soi Fon complained.

"It will be fun and he is already expecting you." Yoruichi said heartily as she tried to push her little protégé out of her own house.

"I don't care! I'm not going!" Soi Fon turned and walked back to her room.

Yoruichi caught her shoulder and smiled. "If you go, I'll put in a good word about you to everyone in the Seireitei. That might get you a better seat in my division."

Soi Fon suddenly perked up and turned back around to face Yoruichi. "I'll do it."

Byakuya was training out in his training yard. He pushed harder with a goal in mind: to be the best leader.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon suddenly appeared in the training ground. Soi Fon was positioned behind Yoruichi's haori with an unwelcoming look on her face.

With just as an unwelcoming expression, Byakuya frowned. "What took you so long?"

"Soi Fon took some convincing." Yoruichi smiled as she pulled Soi Fon out from behind her and placed her at her side.

Byakuya scoffed, "Whatever. I've just been practicing until my sparring partner came." He pointed to Soi Fon who gave him a scowl.

"You were going to spar together? How cute!" Yoruichi clapped silently. "Now, I will not be too far away. I'll check in on you guys later." With that, the purple haired lady pivoted and started walking away.

"Wait!" Soi Fon yelled after her. "Don't you need to stay and be the mediator or something?"

"You guys are well behaved teenagers; you can handle yourselves." Yoruichi waved and left.

Soi Fon stared into space for a moment and when she turned around, she only had a second to realize Byakuya was throwing a wooden sword at her face.

"Get into position." Byakuya said as he twirled the wooden sword in his hand effortlessly.

Soi Fon stepped back a few inches and smirked. "Get ready to get beaten by a girl." She pointed her sword towards him and charged.

Both their swords met in the middle as they struggled to knock down one another. Byakuya was scooting his sword closer to the hilt of her sword and made an attempt to make it fly out of her hands. She then jumped backwards several feet and wiped her forehead.

"Retreating already?" He yelled. "I hoped you're not exhausted yet, or is that the best a girl like you can do?"

"A girl like what?" She hollered back.

"Somewhat physically fit looking." He turned his head away from her. "So are you quitting?" He came back with his smug attitude.

"Not a chance!" Soi Fon charged once more.

Their swords collided again.

The struggling continued until Soi Fon found an opening and managed to slip the sword from his fingers and knock it away. As a finish, she pushed him to the ground and rested her sword at his shoulder two inches away from his neck.

Soi Fon knelt next to him. "You have been beaten."

"Okay, you win." He stood up, crossed his arms, looked the other way, and frowned.

"What's with that face?" She produced a frown too.

"I don't get how you won."

"Who cares if you lost?"

Byakuya sighed. "Because… because I won't be a good leader one day if I lose."

"For one, you have to lose to get better, and two, you will always be a bad leader." She laughed.

Byakuya couldn't help but give a chuckle and smile slightly. Soi Fon smiled back.

"I think we better get back to our match because I haven't beaten you enough times to satisfy my taste." Soi Fon stated happily.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know this isn't long but the next chapter will be a little longer and things will get better! I already have a couple chapters planned out!


	2. The Accident

The Accident

"You want some tea?" Byakuya offered after talking to Soi Fon a bit.

"Sure." She answered as she watched him enter his house through large doors. _Big doors. _She thought to herself. _ I hope they know they have overdone this whole home with useless décor._ She waited a moment. _I wonder where the bathroom is. I guess it wouldn't hurt to wander around his house. I'm just going to the bathroom. _

Soi Fon got off the bench and walked through the big doors that led inside. Yes, it was as big as she imagined. Never-ending hallways, doorways to everywhere. _A girl could get lost in here. _Soi Fon thought. She was just turning corners and pondering around. Then she turned at a corner…

______________

Even Byakuya gets lost in his own house.

_Where was the kitchen? Did I miss the turn? _ He questioned.

He swiftly turned the corner… WHAM!

Before they knew it, Byakuya and Soi Fon had both turned the corner simultaneously and ran into each other. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad if they hadn't accidentally collided lips.

They were both so startled that they make the kiss last about 6 seconds. There was a witness to the kiss too. Sometimes a leisure walk can be interesting.

The witness was shocked. He was just coming to see how Soi Fon and Byakuya were getting along. Apparently, they were getting along very well! He was overwhelmed, he was surprised, he was worried, he was questioning, and he was Ginrei Kuchiki.

____________

After they realized what had happened they both quickly pulled back.

"Why did you kiss me?" Soi Fon asked while forcibly wiping her mouth.

"Me kiss you? Why did _you_ kiss _me_?" He responded with the same disgusted wipe-my-mouth look.

"I think we bumped into each other while turning the corner." She pointed at the corner with one hand and placed the other hand on her hip.

"Well that was embarrassing." Byakuya said quietly under his breath.

Soi Fon heard every word and abruptly punched him on the shoulder. "It's not that embarrassing to kiss me!"

"Actually, yes, it is." That reply got him another whack to the shoulder.

"At least no one saw us." Soi Fon blushed.

"Yeah, that's good." Byakuya agreed.

______________

They both walked out to the training ground to resume sparring and act like nothing happened. They even forgot what they both went in the house for.

While Byakuya picked up another sword to start practicing solo, Soi Fon took a seat on the bench, placed her head on her hands and fell asleep. Her dream? She just replayed the accidental kiss in her head over and over.

_____________

"Wake up!" She heard in her head.

"Wake up!" The voice became clearer.

She opened her eyes to see Byakuya shaking her and telling her to get up.

"What is it?" She yawned lazily.

"Yoruichi is here."

"So?"

"_So, _you should grab a sword and pretend you were sparring with me for the last three hours."

"Was I beating you in the last three hours?" She smiled.

He returned a quick smile. "Hey, how fast can you sweat?" He tossed her a sword.

"I don't know; I've never timed my perspiration rate."

"Just get running and sweat as much as you can. If you can't," he gave her a cup of water, "Splash some of that on."

_Whoosh!_ The Flash master appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys! I see you two had fun." She pointed to the swords then to their fake sweaty faces. "I'm just here to pick up Soi Fon. Bye Little Byakuya, Soi Fon and I thank you for a good time!"

She and Soi Fon were gone in a second.

"Wow." Was all Byakuya had to say.


	3. The Spilled Secret

The Spilled Secret

"So was it fun at little Byakuya's place?" Yoruichi asked while having dinner with Soi Fon.

"Fun!? What do you mean by that?" Soi Fon started to breath heavy and breaks out into a sweat a little bit.

"Fun, as in, did you have a good time?" The Flash master gave Soi Fon an inquisitive look.

"Oh, fun. I guess so. I mean, it was okay." Soi Fon sighed.

"Why did you just sigh?" Yoruichi sat up from her reclining position. "What happened there?" She then became deeply interested all of a sudden.

"No, nothing happened." Soon, a blush became visible on the younger girl's face. "Why do you think something happened? Did I say something that made you think that? Why do you ask? What do you think happened? I'm okay if that's what your wondering." Soi Fon bombarded Yoruichi with useless questions to avoid any further conversation.

If Yoruichi knew Soi Fon well enough, she was now even more convinced that Soi Fon was hiding something. To avoid suspicion she decided to sneakily go to another subject.

"So, have you been in his house?"

"Yeah," Soi Fon managed to spit out. "His house is big and I got lost going to the bathroom."

"His house is quite large. I remember seeing his house for the first time; I had a servant draw a map for me. Did you know that almost no one has been in every room?" Yoruichi took a bite of a cracker and a sip of milk waiting for here protégé's response.

"Yeah, I can imagine getting lost in there." Not exactly the response Yoruichi had in mind.

A few silent moments passed. The shape shifter knew her patience level and time was running out. She had to ask a straight-forward question.

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Yoruichi broke the silence. "You can tell me because we are friends right?" She placed her hand on Soi Fon's head and smiled.

"Right, we are friends. Well, at his house, I kind of had an accident."

"Like a bathroom related accident?" The purple haired lady pushed. "Did you overflow his toilet or something?"

"Eww! No!" Soi Fon shook her head and acted disgusted. "You see, Byakuya and I were sparring and I won and-"

"Wait!" Yoruichi cut her off. "You won? Good job!"

Her petite bodyguard gave her a look for interrupting her.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, I won and then we talked for a while. Then he offered me some tea and I said 'sure' and then he went into the house. A couple minutes later, I went into the house to look for the bathroom. When he was probably headed towards the kitchen and I was headed towards the bathroom, we kind of bonked into each other."

"That's not too bad. You probably just gave him a bump on the head." Yoruichi shrugged. "And if you ask me, the kid needed a good bop to the head." She winked.

"That's not it. The accident part was that when we collided, we accidentally um… kind of kissed." She winced like she had been in pain.

Then, Yoruichi did the best spit take ever. "You what!?"

"Don't make me say it again!" Soi Fon whined while wiping her master's spit milk off her face.

"You crashed into each other and accidentally kissed? How does that accidentally happen? How long did it last?"

"Um, five or six seconds."

Yoruichi threw her hands in the air. "Well did you enjoy it?"

"What!? Eww, no! That's just disgusting!" Soi Fon shook her head and looked down.

"Oh please! Your cheeks are so red, it looks like they're bleeding. Not to mention, your looking down to hold your guilt!" The Shihoin leader's tone of voice changed from shocked and a little freaked out, to enlightened and pushy.

"No, you're wrong. I'm blushing because I'm embarrassed to be in such an awkward position."

"Well, whether you like it or not, he is sort of cute you know. In his own way, of course. He is right around your age, right?" She smiled as she watched her student turn her head away. "He also is just as stubborn as you are and probably trains as hard as you do."

"Yoruichi-sama, with all due respect, it was just an accident. It meant nothing, and I hope you believe me when I say, we both don't like each other."

________________

The next day, Byakuya was walking with his grandfather around the Seireitei and people were giving him funny looks. They were pointing and laughing as he walked by.

"Grandfather, what are they laughing at?" Byakuya whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. People can laugh for the joy of it, Byakuya." The elder smiled slightly.

"Then why are they pointing and laughing _me_ in particular?" Byakuya retorted trying to contain his attitude.

"Please, be calmer while we are passing our peers, my grandson."

"Yes sir." He replied respectively while still watching all the people around him.

He and his grandfather came across Yoruichi and Soi Fon on the way to their destination. Just the person he needed to see.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "Um, Yoruichi-sama, would you mind if I borrowed Soi Fon momentarily?"

"Of, course I don't mind!" She winked at Soi Fon then pushed her little bodyguard forward. Then, she and Ginrei Kuchiki left for the captains meeting.

"I'm glad you came with your master because I needed to talk to you. It's pretty important." The dark haired boy said calmly and quietly.

"I'm here, so talk." She said in the same tone.

"I have a feeling someone knows about 'the incident'."

"Me too! I think someone spilled our secret and for the record, it was not me." Soi Fon swallowed hard at the white lie she just made.

"It wasn't me either. That would be embarrassing, especially since the kiss was with you." He made fake choking noises.

She punched him angrily in the arm for telling implying she was embarrassing to kiss.

"I think it was someone in my house. There are a bunch of servants that pass by daily." Byakuya suggested.

"Or it could be Yoruichi." She said almost silently.

"What? No, Yoruichi doesn't know."

"Maybe… maybe I kind of told her." Soi Fon looked down to her feet.

"What? Why? We swore secrecy! We were to tell no one!" Byakuya exploded.

"Shh, could you be a little quieter? If everyone does know, you and I being caught together wouldn't lighten the load of the current situation!" She put her hand over his mouth.

"So why did you tell her?" He said after she released her hand form his mouth.

"Because she asked me and pushed and pushed until I told her. I can't lie to her!"

"Obviously!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"All we need to do is figure out who sold us out and try to keep our reputations intact. Do you have any plans?"

"I have one. We could sneak into the captains meeting and ask Yoruichi if she said anything." He offered.

"Why would we sneak into a captains meeting and get in trouble instead of talking to her late and getting off free?"

"Because captain's meeting usually take up to two to three hours. Unless of course you _want_ to wait that long and have everyone ridicule you."

"Fine, your plan is a go."


	4. The Captain's Meeting

**The Captain's Meeting**

This chapter is finally out! It took me a little longer than usual. Enjoy!

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Are you sure we can go in this way?" The dark haired girl said nervously.

"Yes I'm sure; just keep following me!" The boy in front of her beckoned.

"I'm not so sure I believe you. I've been through a lot of secret passageways, but never this one." She stopped in her tracks and folded her arms.

"Will you stop being such a girl?" Byakuya complained quietly. He was quickly swatted in the head.

"Don't give such rude remarks. Now I really regret following you. I don't even think you know where we're going. I mean it's so dark I here, and this tunnel of yours is like what, four or five feet wide and only three feet tall? And why is it so-"

Byakuya just left without her. He didn't need her complaining. He knew what he was doing.

"Hey wait!" He heard from behind. "Are you just going to leave me?"

"Yes." There was a swift kick towards his head but this time, he caught her by the ankle. "You've got anger issues." He laughed.

"Just keep going." She said dully as she crawled behind him. "Wherever we are going, I hope we don't die."

"We are going where I told you where we are going. That was part of the plan right? I made this tunnel myself." He smiled confidently.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. "Why did you make this tunnel in the first place?"

"Because I like to spy on the captain's meetings." Byakuya noticed her shocked face. "Don't give me that amazed face, plenty of people do it."

Suddenly, Byakuya ran into somebody in _his_ tunnel.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Byakuya hollered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The voice shrilled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Soi Fon screeched. "What is it?"

"There's a person in my way!"

"I'm not a person! I'm a _lady_." The voice complained.

"There's a _lady_ in my way!" The dark haired boy mocked. "Just who are you?"

The figure moved closer to the light and revealed their face. It was none other than the captain-meeting-eavesdropper herself, Lisa Yadomaru.

"Oh, Lieutenant Yadomaru!" Soi Fon tried to bow but instead just knocked her head into Byakuya's back.

"What was that for!?" He yelled, assuming she hit him in the back on purpose.

"Shh! The captain's in right in that room!" Lisa said as she pointed toward the vast area in the first division headquarters. They all looked through the tightly spaced vent.

______________________

"Good, you're all here." The old man said as he approached from the corner of the room.

Everyone stood up straight and went silent.

"As you all may know, we have discovered a traitor among us. Two nights ago, a member of the fourth division was murdered. We have no idea whom would commit such a crime so I am asking you all to keep your eyes and ears open." The Captain-Commander continued.

"I think it was that Gin kid. I mean, he's a killing machine!" Kisuke, the newest captain, laughed. Kisuke's attempt to bring some laughs got him disapproving looks from the rest of the room. "Get it? That little guy is like killing people left and right, so one could only assume that he is the kid who made everyone 'kick the bucket' if you know what I'm saying, right?" He elbowed Kensei Muguruma in the ribs and winked.

Kensei snarled at him. "That was not funny."

"You probably just don't get it." Kisuke said quietly.

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP SO THEY WON'T HEAR US!?" The entire room of captains heard this bickering from the back corner of the room.

Suddenly, two kids emerged from the vent in the end of the room.

"You do not know the killer." Byakuya argued.

"Yes I do! Yoruichi told me!" Soi Fon placed her hands on her hips and argued right back.

Yoruichi blushed and tried to hide her red face of embarrassment in her haori. The captains looked at her once her name was mentioned. "I didn't say anything." Yoruichi said innocently.

All heads turned back to the two children whose arguing stopped.

"I feel like there is someone watching me." Soi Fon whispered.

"Me too." Byakuya whispered back.

They both turned there heads to face the group of elders.

"Great!" Byakuya broke the silence. "Old people were listening to us the whole time!"

A couple of the captains snickered at the arrogant boy's outburst.

"Well, I guess we have to give it up. Right, Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon lifted her head slightly after looking down at her feet from humiliation. "Huh?" She responded trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"We have to give it up. Our little spying game, remember?" He continued.

He soon got attention from the whole room, captains and everything. Even old man Yamamoto was intrigued to hear this story.

"Oh, yeah, the game." Soi Fon said while she played along. Whatever scheme he had come up with was working and she would go along with it.

"Yeah, you see, we had a game planned out. You see the captain meetings usually last an hour or two, right. Three if you're lucky." He heard agreements from the room. "So, Soi Fon and I were left with nothing to do. Yoruichi dropped her off in the same place that my grandfather had dropped me off. We were left in a surrounded area, blocked off from people going in or out. A secluded area, a big kid's playpen if you will." That comment got him a couple chuckles. "Then, Lisa Yadomaru came to visit us."

Lisa poked her head out of the vent. "Hi guys. Hi captain."

Shunsui Kyoraku nodded in acknowledgment and tilted his hat towards her.

"Lisa decided to join us. Then, we had nowhere to go but up." Byakuya looked up and everyone else followed. "We decided the best game to play was a spy game. Now, doing the game outside would be terribly boring. So we made the choice that trying not to get caught at a captain's meeting would be much more fun. And so, here we are. Any questions?" He said as politely as possible.

"I have one!" Kisuke raised his hand high.

"Yes sir?" Byakuya pointed at Kisuke.

"Where did you learn to come up with those kinds of excuses? Keep it up!"

"Thank you, but in all honesty, it is not made up, sir."

"Would someone please get these children out of the conference room?" Yamamoto inquired impatiently.

Yoruichi and Ginrei both walked over, to Byakuya and Soi Fon by the underarms, lifted them up, and walked them out of the room. Lisa followed right after.

"Those children were raised wrong." Jushiro Ukitake spoke out. Many captains nodded and some just sighed heavily.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yep! Byakuya and Soi Fon are troublemakers all right! Hope you liked Byakuya's excuse!


	5. The Session

**The Session**

A/N: Another chapter! Phew, I thought I would never finish. I know it took a while, but we all have our speeds.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just what did you two think you were doing?" Ginrei said in an outraged voice as he pulled the two children outside.

"We were just playing a game." Byakuya said somewhat innocently.

"No you weren't. You could have played a game in your secured area of recreation and relaxation."

"Is 'secured area of recreation and relaxation' just another term for a _playpen_? We're not four years old." Ginrei's grandson objected.

"Well you certainly showed me you cannot act mature enough, so four years old would be an accurate placing on your maturity level!" The elder Kuchiki's voice started to rise.

"Grandfather, please! If you had a little trust in me, maybe I wouldn't act like the supposed '_child_' you accuse me of being!" Byakuya started to make his voice overlap his grandfather's.

"Byakuya, at you age, I don't how I could trust you properly. I can admit, I was your age once, but I was never as…" He stopped momentarily to think of some adjectives.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon had just stood there while watching the two argue back and forth. They finally decided to seize the moment.

"Maybe we should leave them to their business and leave." Yoruichi offered.

"Maybe we should." Soi Fon nodded and followed her teacher away from the scene.

After a long silence, Byakuya began to tap his foot impatiently. "Have you found any words to describe my horrible behavior yet?"

"Yes, wait… no, umm, wait! Yes, I have." Ginrei said after over-coming his senior moment. "I was your age once, but I was never as impatient, bossy, obnoxious," His voice raised with every word. Soon, people started looking.

"Grandfather." The younger Kuchiki whispered.

"And so much energy you waste on being angry, and you complain about not enough practice…" The elder went on.

"Grandfather." He said even louder thinking that impaired hearing came with age.

"What is it?"

"People are starting to stare at you."

Ginrei looked around and glanced at all the faces. "Yes, well then. We should move our conversation to a place more, er, private. The mansion perhaps." He crossed his arms and leisurely walked away.

His grandson tagged along.

___________________

"Yoruichi-sama, you're not mad at me are you? I mean, I want to know if you'll explode in anger." Soi Fon flinched and scooted a couple inches away from where her teacher was sitting.

"I'm not mad at you." Yoruichi smiled.

Her student scooted back a little further.

"What's wrong, Soi Fon?"

"It's always the happy people that make anger so scary. Haven't you noticed? When people smile, they are just suppressing their anger and put on a kind demeanor for a time to explode in anger later. I just supposed that's what you were doing; suppressing your anger at me for when I do something even worse." Her protégé explained.

"Soi Fon, I really mean it, I'm not mad. I think you were curious and Byakuya encouraged your curiosity. I suppose Lisa was just as curious as you and you all had a nice little adventure. Am I wrong?" Yoruichi sparked a sly smile.

"No ma'am. You are never wrong. Please excuse me from implying that you were." She bowed a few times and she and her mentor continued to sit in silence."

__________________

"Wake up!" A voice rang in his head.

"Wake up! Come on! You're late Mr. Punctual!" The vague voice started to become more vivid and clear.

"What appointment am I late for?!" Byakuya rose out of his bed and jumped to his feet.

"Our training session, that's what!" Yoruichi appeared in front of him with her arms crossed. "Did you forget?"

"Of course I did! It's not important enough to be a part of my agenda. I was planning on getting a decent sleep until you bombarded in."

"Well, now, that you are awake, I guess we can begin. Would you like to work in your training grounds, or mine?" She asked as she put on her usual smile.

"Yours I guess." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Great. Now, I'll give you a couple minutes to get ready, and then you can join me outside. We have a lot to talk about on the way to my mansion." She stepped out of his room.

"Wait! Talk about what?" He asked. No answer. "I only have a few minutes to get ready?" Still no answer. "Darn you demon cat, answer my questions!" He raced to the bathroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: i know that took a while. Man, this it short. I will make the next one longer. I didn't have mcuh planning or this one, I wrote it in one day!

Read and review if you want. Tell me what you think. Bad, good, or somewhere in between.


	6. The Awkward Conversation

**The Awkward Conversation**

**A/N: Another chapter is up. Here comes the conversation!**

_I can't believe she would leave somewhere without telling me._ Soi Fon thought to herself. _I know she doesn't have a meeting to go to. Her agenda is clear for the day. _Soi Fon started to search Yoruichi's room for clues to her disappearance. As her bodyguard, she was allowed in her room, right? She opened a trunk in her closet. _Let's see… There's a nice calligraphy set (I might keep that), an extra bedspread, a couple books on proper etiquette. Eww, no wonder this stuff is jammed in a trunk deep in her closet. I wouldn't want to pull out this stuff either._The curious girl went more into her master's closet. _Oh, gross! Look at all these traditional clothes, and with no breathing room! I do not blame Yoruichi-sama for starting to stray away from royal duties. _

"What are you doing in Miss Yoruichi's room?" A rusty voice said from the doorway.

Soi Fon popped her head out of the closet and looked to her left. "Pardon me? I believe I am her bodyguard, am I not?" She said in her best sophisticated tone of voice.

"Yes but, while milady is not in her room..."

"I did not ask you to rebut my sentence. Please, leave me to my business. I must find Yoruichi-sama. Wait, shouldn't you be looking for her or something? Or do you not care that she is missing?" Soi Fon bossily put her hands on her hips.

"I care, but I was meaning to tell you that Miss Yoruichi has gone out for the day. To see one of her students I believe she stated." The servant explained calmly.

"She what? I'm her only student! Who could she possibly… oh, **him.**" She raced out of the room.

_________________

"So why did you bring me out here so early?" Byakuya yawned as he exited his house. Yoruichi was waiting for him by the koi pond.

"That took you 3 minutes and fourteen seconds. Nice time." She congratulated as she spread herself out on the pond's bench.

"Are we leaving soon or are you going to sleep near the koi pond?"

"Sorry, but your garden is so beautiful, sleeping would help me soak it all in." She smiled towards him.

He scoffed. "Oh please. If you were just going to sit in the garden and sleep, then why did you wake me up at four?"

"Fine Sir Cranky." Yoruichi leaped off the bench and started to walk ahead of him. "Well? You were in such a big hurry to go; are _you_ coming?"

"I'm coming, woman! Just start walking; I'll catch up with you in two seconds at most." He said as he trailed a few feet behind her.

_________________

_Let's see. The Kuchiki mansion is about three miles away. I use flash step that should take me maybe fifteen minutes to get there. But wait! They have probably left already. If I know Yoruichi-sama enough, then she would make an early training session. So they could be even more miles away than I thought! This is bad, really bad! Where would she bee without her bodyguard? Yes, she can take care of herself, but my job is to keep her protected 24/7! I must find them! _Soi Fon took off in search of her master.

____________________

"So where are we going?" Byakuya said as he strode right next to her.

"A special training ground in the Rukongai. Kisuke and I made it a while back." She fell into her memories.

"Hello? Anyone home? He waved his hand in her face and she regained reality. "When will we get there? I'm getting-"

"Weak?" She filled in for him.

"No, I'm getting a little bored. You're not making this and exiting or amusing experience."

"Please get some patience. We will arrive soon."

"So you said you wanted to talk to me; what is it?" the next Kuchiki ruler inquired.

"Wow, you sound interested in it!"

"Just tell me what it is." He said as he moved his head to the side so she wouldn't see his embarrassment.

"I heard something the other day, I just needed a clarification." Yoruichi wasn't one to pry and drabble on about a subject. She was more straight-forward. "Did you kiss Soi Fon the other day? In all honesty."

"No! You don't get it! I didn't kiss her purposely. It was accident after we bonked into each other."

"That sounds like denial to me…"

"Shut up you demon! I would never kiss her purposely! She's gross!"

"So how did she kiss you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He argued fiercely.

"Was it like this…?" She swiftly pulled him in close to her and kissed him right there on the spot.

"What was that for?" He spat as he wiped his mouth.

"Or like this…" She pulled him over once again and kissed him a little differently this time.

"I can't really tell the difference! I was too busy freaking out." He sputtered.

"Hmm, well, the point of that was to see if she really accidentally kissed you."

"I didn't know there was a point to all that."

"Of course there was! Do you think I would actually _kiss_ you on purpose?"

"Who knows…" He smiled slightly as he took the lead a few feet ahead of her.

"_Anyway_, the point was to tell the difference. The first one was a lighter and softer. The second one was more forceful and almost accidental feeling. If it was kiss number one, then she felt your reiastu coming around the corner and wanted to kiss you; but, if it was number two, it was a complete accident." Yoruichi explained.

"Ah ha! I found you Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon popped out of nowhere and pointed her finger towards Yoruichi and Byakuya. "You left me to wonder where you are!"

"Soi Fon! Wow, well now that both of you are here, how about we _all_ train?" Yoruichi offered.

The two reluctantly agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm done now. Sorry if that was too long of a wait. If you are not a big fan of Yoruichi or are a hardcore Byakuya Soi Fon fan, the Yoruichi and Byakuya moment may make you hate me. Please read and review, Thanks! I would like to thank kaibasgirlx for continuous support!


	7. To Readers

**To 'The Rumor' Readers!**

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a reason.

I started a new story! It's called 'A Boy's Opinion'. It is where Byakuya goes to a

Shinigami Women's Association thing and he has to answer their questions! It's really

funny!

The cool part is, you get to participate! Read the story, then read the authors note at the

bottom and have fun making questions for him! (Questions at K+ to T rating)

Thanks so much! I plan to be back with this story later this month!


	8. The Training

**The Training **

A/N: I finally got around to doing this! I was too busy doing my other story! The sad part is, I also have another story coming soon!! Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

______________________________

"Okay, so in order for this to work, we'll all have to work together, okay?" Yoruichi looked at both of the two. Soi Fon was practically bowing down at her feet while Byakuya just snorted and looked away. _I guess one out of two isn't bad._

"So, um, what will we do first? Sparring? Or maybe some _individual practice_ may be appropriate." Soi Fon gave Byakuya the evil eye, but he wasn't even looking or caring enough to notice. This set her off. "How can you be so arrogant? Can't you see Yoruichi-sama is trying to talk to us?"

He ignored her, as usual.

_Soi Fon, you were actually the one who actually interrupted me. _Yoruichi scratched her head as she watched Soi Fon on a rampant while Byakuya pretended to look at trees.

"I'm going over _here_ to practice." The annoyed boy said as he gestured towards the group of trees he was supposedly looking at.

"What? No, we were going to all practice together!" The shape shifter complained.

"It's okay Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon attempted to coax her master.

"You don't need me." He called from the other end of the training grounds.

"He's right," the girl comforted. "We _don't _need him. _We_ can train together; just us."

"No!" Yoruichi pouted. "The plan I had in mind included _three_ people."

"If you insist." Soi Fon rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'll be back." She cracked her knuckles and headed over to the other end of greenery-scenery.*

"Hey what are you-? Ahh!"

"No stop! What are you… what is that?"

"No! Let go of me!"

Yoruichi heard all of this commotion from the trees.

Moments later, two kids came out from behind the group of oak. One had the other draped across their shoulder.

"Wow," The purple haired noble said shocked "I didn't know you had it in you Byakuya."

He snorted as he dropped the super surprised Soi Fon on the ground. "Whatever. I always had it in me; it just comes out when I am really annoyed or in a bad mood. Don't be so shocked. I already knew I was _this_ great."

Soi Fon felt about two inches tall as she watched Byakuya brag about how great he is. _How could this happen? I was supposed to be the greatest! He could have never beaten me without some kind of cheat. _

Suddenly, Soi Fon jumped on Byakuya and tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. She then started touching him everywhere (to look for any ways he cheated of course).

"Gross!" Byakuya called out from under her. "What are you doing you pervert?"

"Looking for cheats you cheater!" She screamed loudly.

Yoruichi was laughing. "Wow Soi Fon, you _are_ acting like a pervert!"

Byakuya managed to kick her off of him. Then he got up and brushed himself off. "You freak! What was all that for? Man, you are a sick person." He inched away from her.

"You cheated! There was no way you could have beaten me up! Just no way!" She then found her self thrusting a fist towards Byakuya's face.

Seeing the danger of this situation, Yoruichi quickly jumped in front of her fist and caught it in mid strike. "No need for unnecessary violence. At least not yet anyway. If you wan to get him back, then you have to play my game by my rules. Fair?"

Soi Fon agreed… not surprising.

"How about you, Byakuya? You could show her that you weren't cheating and you might get an ounce of my respect." Yoruichi offered, knowing she hit the target.

"You've got a deal, demon cat."

______________________

"Come on! Go higher! No, not that high!"

"Oh, please." Byakuya murmured to himself. "Yoruichi is really annoying. I don't know how you can stand her."

"I manage to make it. Yoruichi is wonderful and amazing. If she thinks this technique is the best way to improve our strength then she must be right. Or, at least, _my_ strength anyway." Soi Fon retorted.

"Are you serious? Pull ups is **not** what I had in mind for strength building!" He complained as he hung from the tree branch.

"It obviously _is_ working if you're sweating like that."

"Shut up, you freak." He wiped the sweat of his forehead as he hung by one hand.

"Jerk." She noticed he was dangling. "Ha! You're going to fall! Look how lame he is Yoruichi-sama! There is no way he could have beaten me!" Yoruichi wasn't even listening to her pupil, but was sitting on a rock reading.

"Sheesh, you are like obsessed with her or something. You're such a weirdo." He still hung by one hand, but refused to fall as he tried to get back up on the branch.

"You're so dumb! I am being respectful."

"Even though she isn't even paying attention to you."

Soi Fon hate this kid so much that she took advantage of him being lower than her and spit on him.

"Hey! What the crap was that for? Man, you are the one who's stupid. Resorting to childish things like that." Although, he couldn't let her win this, so he kicked her of the branch.

She fell sixty feet and landed on all fours. She didn't want to cry; it just came up and caught her by surprise.

"Ha! You know you deserved that!" Byakuya shouted from way up high.

Yoruichi rushed over after hearing the _thump_. "Oh, wow."

________________

**A/N:** A little shocker end for you! I can't guarantee that Soi Fon is okay, but I know or sure her pride is ruined. Sorry this is so late. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me on this. This will be finished no matter what!


End file.
